


Heavy Hearts

by bloomingg



Series: Misconceptions of Them [1]
Category: GFriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingg/pseuds/bloomingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Choi Yuna falls apart at the sight of Lee Seokmin. </p><p>And it's all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Hearts

Lee Seokmin is not a very serious man. Those who has been in his company for more than just a few minutes would confirm this-- and he himself would continuously prove this fact, over and over again. But Lee Seokmin is serious now, _dead serious_ , and there was nothing but deep seated disappointment reflected in his dark eyes, looking unflinchingly down at a pair of round eyes that were all too familiarly blinking up at him. 

Choi Yuna did not feel _loudly_ the way most of her generation does, screaming off the rails at every excitement -- like Seokmin -- or laughing far too animatedly at something stupid on television -- like Seokmin -- or even hitting a friend far too harshly in the middle of a joke -- never mind that the friend was a girl, and that the joke was only funny to him. Despite the bright and positive image that came with the job description, Choi Yuna is _not_ Yuju, and she would always try her very best to run from uncomfortable things rather than endure, despite what polite society usually dictated. So meeting someone she’d really rather not meet and being quite literally cornered into conversation is not a situation she would like to prolong. But Choi Yuna is trapped, physically incapable to move past her old friend’s towering figure and mentally unable to tear herself away from _those_ eyes. 

 _Not **those** eyes_. 

Her heart was already in the process of giving up, beating distractingly loud enough to keep her rooted in the spot. Yuna had to bite her lip in the harsh sort of way she does in order to fling her strangely blank mind back into play; an escape plan must be devised at the utmost speed. 

But then he spoke-- and her whole world came crashing down around her ears. 

“You didn’t answer my calls.” 

It wasn’t a question, Seokmin thought it was way past greetings and pleasantries. And Yuna closed her eyes to envision happier, simpler times, her own personal way of mentally running away. Like the time when they fell asleep side by side in study hall, her with her long hair messily over chubby cheeks, and him, with his face pressed sloppily against the jumper on her outstretched arm. It was winter then, and the cold did it’s best in keeping scarlet warm cheeks and flushed ears useful. Yuna walked home that day hugging her own arm, for it was the smell of fresh laundry and stupid teenage boy cologne and sunshine and _him,_ and she rushed to her room as soon as she could to hide the stupid smile that wont leave rose coloured lips. Yuna purposely kept the cardigan aside for a few days -- for fear of someone accidentally putting it in the washer -- before ultimately realizing how stupid she was being, dumping the warm mass of fabric into the wash without another thought. In the end the wool cardigan unraveled in the wash and she pushed the smell of sunshine out of her mind. 

“I must’ve missed ‘em.” 

“ _Bullshit_.”

Lee Seokmin doesn’t _swear_ in front of Yuna-- he was too much of a gentleman, really. So the word came out of his mouth and hit her like a whip, causing round eyes to snap back open and faced his sparkling (for they always _sparkled_ , god knows why) dark eyes. 

Choi Yuna, _in her heart_ , wanted nothing more than to **leave** and not look back. 

“I was busy.”

The tall boy out of all people would know that, but it still did not negate his anger, not when he knew that even at her group’s busiest months (he knew for a fact that after her _slipping_ fiasco she hardly stepped home) she could manage a quick text to tell him that she hasn’t been worked to death. 

Yuna couldn’t help but to study his face. They were always in such close proximity to each other that she had memorised the patterns of his beautiful features, the expressions that were wide in range and very much distinguishable from one another. In comparison to her conservative set of plain emotions displayed across equally plain features, it didn’t take too much mulling to come to the conclusion that he is just so much easier to read than her. And she fully used this endless pool of knowledge without fail. For example, she knew that the little twitch of his left eyebrow meant that he was about to knock something off her hand -- it was her pen, mostly, but sometimes when he’s feeling particularly annoying it would be a piece of cracker she was eating or even a piece of chocolate she had so meticulously saved. Sometimes, his mouth would twist in a sort of tiny snarl when he had to do schoolwork that he didn’t understood, which usually ended up in him forgoing the activity completely and turning instead to tell some stupid joke to his stupid gang of guy friends. 

However Choi Yuna’s favourite Lee Seokmin Expression is the weird sort of spaced out way he would sometimes stare out the window, lips slightly parted and eyes droopy and all. It is then, from the corner of her eye, would Yuna wait for the sudden, random appearances of The Smile. No, not the blindingly bright gummy smile in _every_ **single** Seventeen music video, but a weird sort of small helpless one, the one that reminded Yuna of soft night skies. It was the kind of smile that came after a particularly nice dream. It was then did she decide -- quietly, discreetly -- that Lee Seokmin looks the most beautiful to her in absentminded contemplation. 

Her heart never failed to skip the expected beat. 

Lee Seokmin kept his eyes trained on her, not even able to run his fingers through carefully gelled hair in frustration as he settled for a sigh that echoed in the empty hallway, a little incredulous at her even, soft tone. He opened his mouth to retort -- only a _little_ angry -- but was cut off before he could say a word.

“Listen-- it’s really good to see you but I actually have a camera rehearsal in a few minutes--” 

“No you don’t.”

Choi Seungcheol had made it a point to memorise the call sheet. He told Yoon Jeonghan that it was so he could sufficiently time his naps with vocal warm-ups, but the other boys were sure that he did so to keep an eye on a certain someone. But that in itself is a whole other story. 

 _I can’t see you because I’ll die if I do_. 

Those thoughts are the thoughts that stayed in Yuna’s mind, the embarrassing kind that originally made her so disdainful towards the simpering damsels of her generation. She’d like to think of herself as decidedly separate from such creatures, sometimes she has to look pointedly away when Kim Sojung decided to flirt with co-workers instead of shortly greeting them and walking away. 

But Yuna had these thoughts long before she realised that they were wrong, that they made her weak, and she hates herself still for letting him in her heart so soon. Now it’s impossible for him to leave. 

“Yuna.”

He had laid his large palm on her head, careful not to muss her deliberate waves like he would if they were still at school, and the warmth that spread from the contact seared her pale cheeks in no time. The young girl ducked away from his touch as soon as she blinked away the thundering noise of her heartbeat in her ears. She looked around in mild panic, eyes wide and afraid. 

“You can’t do that here.”

“No one cares!”

“Well I do!”

Her voice is just a decibel or two above the hushed hum of the air conditioning around them, but the change in her tone knocked Seokmin’s hand from it’s suspended position and back to his side, fingers awkwardly stretching and curling around the material of his pants. 

The same fingers that would appear in her childish dreams entangled with her dainty pale ones. Yuna shook the thought out of her mind as soon as it so much as appeared. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” 

Lee Seokmin didn’t understand, the way teenage boys barely understood anything apart from video games and comic books. And Choi Yuna has had it. Her heart is almost completely full, and she couldn’t take another blow to her already wavering self-control. 

“What’s wrong with _you_?” She hissed, arms crossed defensively. “You don’t just-- _touch_ girls so carelessly! It doesn’t work like that!” 

Yuna stretched out a finger to poke him square on the chest, reaching up to deliver another poke on his broad shoulder.

(She ignored how hard his taut muscles had become)

There was a time in the beginning of high school where she and the other girls would laugh (playfully) at the gawky, tall boy who did comical dance battles in the courtyard at lunch times. She never thought that the idiot of a boy that she bumped into for the first time that one day -- by way of a smooth ( _but still ridiculous looking_ ) moonwalk he did that knocked her book bag clean off her shoulder -- would turn into this beautiful man who shook her heart every day. The thought often drove her speechless.

“What has that got to do with anything?” He shot back, ever so incredulous. “We’re friends aren’t we? It never bothered you before.” 

“I-I...” She was at a loss of words to say, her heart beating a hundred kilometres a minute from the adrenaline did nothing to clear her thought process and rational thinking. All Yuna could think about were _Those Eyes_ , and how much she’d like to kiss those lips to stop them from spewing nonsense. She wished he could stop being so damn _beautiful_ for a second so that she could be properly, thunderously angry without a chance of melting away. 

“It bothers me.” She said forcefully, clamping her eyes shut. “It bothers me _a lot_ , okay?” 

Seokmin stayed silent, brows furrowed in confusion and his fingers still twitching to find its way towards her. It took all Yuna had to not reach over and calm them herself. 

“You’re not allowed to do that anymore-- ...We don’t have school together so we don’t necessarily have to be around each other. Let’s just greet each other when we pass in the hallways and that’s it, **_okay_**?” 

There was a pregnant pause, and the confusion etched in the boy’s sharp features began to melt into worry.

She was being unnecessarily forceful, her emotions taking control of her words and the heat of the moment causing the logic part of her brain to shut down completely. At this point, Lee Seokmin started to realise that this wasn’t just some random hormonal burst that happens to girls sometimes, and that Choi Yuna (an old _friend_ ) is not the type of person who would go off at anyone like him -- much less _him_. 

Something was wrong.

“Yun-”

It was then did she realise that she had gone too far, much too far to get through the situation cleanly unscathed. And as always, she pushed her thundering adrenaline to the side (as best she could given the situation) and pulled up her strong front, a smooth, placid face with an impassive, calm tone. 

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.” 

Large eyes fluttering pointedly down to her toes, the young girl made herself as physically small as possible to slither through Seokmin’s wide shoulders and the narrow hallway walls. However after two small -- albeit outwardly _firm_ \-- steps, her quivering body met a firmly warm chest with a waft dizzyingly familiar cologne. 

Choi Yuna felt her heart skip an annoyingly familiar beat. She let out a little yelp of surprise.

Lee Seokmin felt like he had to take matters into his own hands. He then placed a palm on each of her her shoulders. 

A second after, a palm on each side of her face. 

It took all she had not to melt completely. But instead, she let out a strangled -- however only **mildly** unattractive -- groan. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” He said, in a gentle tone that she thought Lee Seokmin was incapable of sustaining. “Why are you so upset?” 

_You’re making me upset._

“I’m sorry if I upset you.”

_Oh it’s not your fault, I couldn’t control myself._

“Don’t cry.” 

Heart still palpitating uncomfortably in her chest at his close proximity, and warm palms that caused a certain mortified heat to pool in both cheeks, her ears and her neck, the last thing Yuna paid attention to was the tears that started streaking down her scarlet cheeks. 

_What a sight._

“Choi Yuna-- You’re scaring me.” 

“It’s--”

A loud hiccup interrupted her sentence, and she shook her head away from his warm fingers, hastily wiping the tears away in one haphazard sweep of her sleeve. There was a slight makeup stain no the maroon material, but she hardly cared. It’s time for escape attempt number two.

“It’s _okay_ \-- I’m just having a bad day.”

She tried to barrel past him once again (attempting to squeeze past his other side this time), but he caught her-- all worried frowns and concern etched on beautiful brown orbs. Yuna was dizzy in the essence of him and the abrupt turn of events to form another coherent sentence. So instead she fell down to a crouch, pulling her head down to her knees and away from Those Eyes, an attempt to protect herself from his touch and the effect it had on her heart. 

Choi Yuna finally decided that enough was enough. She had gone too far to go back to pretending now.

“It’s ‘cos I like you-- and you’re not making it any easier on me.”

There was a small pause, the squeaking of shoes, and the confused voice that came shortly after. 

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear you.” 

The smooth voice sounded far closer than a person who stood at his height should’ve sounded, she could almost feel his sigh fanning across the top of her head. Yuna’s head snapped up in firm irritation, her eyes resolutely shut, as she attempted a coherent sentence for the second time. 

“I-It’s--... I _like_ you.” 

Another pause, and Yuna slowly let her eyes flutter open at the silence-- only for them to be met by brilliant crescents that were all _too_ **close**. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest, and a small whimper slithered out of parted lips. She stumbled back in shock. However as if he was waiting for the reaction, strong arms stretched forwards and clutched both wrists to pull her fully upright in one move-- before letting her crash limply into his chest once more. 

Choi Yuna was far too embarrassed to say anything -- or _do_ anything, for that matter. So she stayed silent, warm in the arms that she tried so hard not to dream about, but still do. 

After a few seconds or so, she started to wonder if he heard her at all-- or if he firmly decided to ignore her proclamation in favour of keeping their comfortable friendship. The young brunette hoped and wished that it was the latter, rather than the former. But just to be completely sure--

“I--”

“I heard you the first time, you know.” 

The young girl gasped aloud, mortified, as she pushed herself away from him and threw a sharp slap on to his chest. Her face fully scarlet and hidden behind quivering palms, round eyes wide and unblinking. The shock and embarrassment so outwardly apparent that it caused the tall boy to burst out laughing, gummy grin and all. 

“Y-you’re terrible!”

“Alright-- you poor thing. It’s not like meant to laugh at you like that, but I already knew that you liked me, and I assumed you know that I liked you too-- so I thought that we already had like... that _understanding_ that--” 

Round eyes grew impossibly bigger as her mouth fell open in shock. Yuna threw yet another sharp smack at his chest.

(Partly in shock, but partly because she liked how strong he seemed under her fingers)

“But-- how did you...”

Seokmin smiled, a little softer now. His warm palm finding it’s way once again to the side of her face, nestled between the soft tufts of her hair and the smooth glow of her cheeks. He decided that it’ll be his favourite little curve of her being, the immediate warmth that spread from her cheeks to her smallest of smiles. 

“I like you too much, to be honest.” He added sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you-- but obviously, I couldn’t just... y’know just ask you out... especially now when everything is going so well for you.”

“And _you_.” She had to quickly add, the happiest sort-of frown across her lips. And here she thought that stupid teenage boys only cared about video games, food, and girls (not clumsy, awkward girls like _her_ \-- **pretty girls** , or whatever). And the thought that herself being a part of that equation shocked and confused her. Of finally having something that she had wanted for the longest time. “You can’t put this all on _me_...”

“Well I’m _not_. It’s just... I was going to ask you-- like **out** \-- when things die down after a bit...”

To this, Yuna spluttered out an incoherent mixture of protests, gaining enough of her logic back to frown at his preposterous notion. _What absolute nonsense_!

“Uhm _excuse_ me! Things aren’t _supposed_ to die down--”

“Oh you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Lee Seokmin had the indecency to roll his eyes. Palm falling from her face, him missing the warmth almost instantly. “When we’re a little _older_... when your -- ... **uncle** fans, or whatever, decide to let you meet someone so you wont end up an old maid. I was gonna ask you then.” 

“That could take _years_.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

Cue incessant heart beating part _thirteen_ \-- for it certainly felt that way. Yuna thought that there wouldn’t be anything else that could surprise her at this point, but it seems like she’s always somewhat amiss with her predictions of Lee Seokmin and his many ridiculous words. 

“No-- I didn’t mean to scare you--”

Choi Yuna immediately closed her gaping mouth, an attempt to instil some calmness to not only herself but also trying her best not to scare away the boy with furrowed brows in front of her. As if she wasn’t aware that he was worried about doing the same to her. 

“I hoped that things would sort of work itself out. And that I’ll sort of be _here_ \-- right by you, somehow -- when it all works out.”

“What if I found someone else?” All soft voiced and sceptical, the young brunette frowned at his naiveté. It wasn’t like Lee Seokmin to be so infuriatingly passive, but then again she didn’t know much about his thoughts on matters of the heart-- whether he shied away from the challenge or face all things head on. Now knowing that he agreed more in the latter, Yuna frowned in the thought of his vagueness, the lack of preparation for the future and -- now that she fully thought of it -- the lack of consideration towards _her_ own feelings. 

“What about _me_?” She asked, a little stronger now, eyes never straying away from his furrowed brows, the smallest twitches of his lip. “What about how I felt about you? Am I supposed to just sit around waiting for something to happen?” 

This time, Lee Seokmin’s heart plummet down to his navel-- feeling the similar sweeping sort of shock that the girl in front of him has been continuously feeling. He instinctively reached forwards towards her, fingers ended up only ghosting over the tips of her own. A disgruntled little frown disrupting the pretty flush around her cheeks, and he longed to make things right -- to see her fitted perfectly, the way she often is, in his arms. 

“I don’t mean it like that.” His rushed words escaped parted lips in record speed, eyes searching her own. “I meant that I was going to look for the right time-- ... maybe also so I could get some confidence to actually _say_ something. Not to mention... so that I can take some extra precautions if you end up rejecting me. ” 

Choi Yuna’s frown lifted ever so slightly, her heart once again melting easily at his words. 

The way only Lee Seokmin often made her feel. 

“ _Shut up_ \- uhm... okay I was never going to reject you. I thought you were sure about _that_.” 

The tall boy grimaced ruefully, the slight panic he felt lifting slightly at her softened features. “It doesn’t mean I was any less scared to do this.” 

The two teenagers stood in silence, the last syllables ringing around the air around them. And there was a sense of quiet exhaustion, reflected in hopeful eyes. Choi Yuna wanted nothing more than to crash into his arms, to not care about issues that plagued their minds far too often for comfort, to be fearless for once. 

It was then did she decide to be fearless, for him if not for nothing else. 

“I’m .... _okay_.” 

He lifted an eyebrow, confusion on his features. 

“... _Okay_?” 

Choi Yuna reached out small trembling fingers to intwine themselves with his strong ones, eyes unabashedly staring up at his own even though her cheeks still embarrassingly glowed scarlet. At his stunned silence, the young girl stretched out her other hand to repeat the process, a small, encouraging smile blooming across rose coloured lips. It took him all three seconds of his fingers warmly intwined with hers to finally realise the bursting in his heart wasn’t in pain of rejection or the strain that comes with eternally waiting-- it was a direct effect of her beautiful smile. 

“Yeah.”

“Are you saying that--”

“I’m saying that I can do this-- _us_.”

The answering smile was so brilliant that Yuna had to look down in embarrassment. Never did she think that she would end up putting an end to this endless game of speaking too much when there was so little actually said-- the sleepless nights that she spent throwing tantrums about the boy she thought never spared her a thought. 

Lee Seokmin had to push his idiotic smile aside -- as best as he could -- to pull on their entwined fingers in order to swoop in and place an appropriately timed kiss Choi Yuna’s lips. She tasted like soft apples, and he could feel her smile slip off in shock before coming back in full force, her small body tiptoeing closer to melt into his. The light in her eyes when they parted was enough to keep unsettling the kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach-- and it clutched at his heart so much that his lips unknowingly searched for hers once more.

“You’re gonna end up with pink lipstick and I don’t think it’s right for you new look.” She pulled on his suspenders for good measure, a knowing smirk on her face. 

Seokmin rolled his eyes at her words, the smile permanently etched to his face. He was painfully aware of how blazingly warm his face is becoming. 

“You should see what Seungcheol hyung looks like when he comes back from his bathroom break sometimes.”

“Oh?” 

He shook his head, stroking the top of her head with one hand. Sometimes Choi Seungcheol took the steadfastly naive acceptance of his younger members (and the pointedly silent smirks from the older members) for granted, and Lee Seokmin couldn’t help but to stare on in mild jealousy as he smiled a little too widely after his ‘bathroom breaks’-- until of course, he stopped smiling at all. But that’s a story for another time. 

“I’ll text you about it.” 

Choi Yuna hummed in response and fell forwards to melt into his chest once more, already putting aside gossip from acquaintances and focusing instead on the steady rhythm of his heart. Relishing in the moment at hand, hoping to commit his entire being into memory. Lee Seokmin snuck another kiss on her forehead, wanting nothing more than to engulf her in his arms for the rest of the day-- camera rehearsals be damned. But of course, obligations and secrets would take precedent over teenage hearts. 

They had to learn the hard way that relationships in their line of work weren’t anything to scoff at, and that they needed to be a little fearless to continue in the pursuit of pretty words and late night warmth. Fingers searching across cold sheets, grasping on in hopes of never letting go-- with their bright eyes and messy hair on clean pillows. They became a terribly kept secret between friends, so much so that Oh Hayoung from A-Pink asked Jung Yerin how long has her group member and ‘ _that one tall boy from seventeen_ ’ has been dating, and if ‘ _he could introduce (her) the other cute tall one from their group_ ’. Jung Eunbi giggled far too loudly in the dead of the night, poking her best friend on the hips as she demanded to see the latest stupid selfie Lee Seokmin sent for no reason at all. Kim Mingyu, on the other hand, took one look at his friend’s phone notifications and bursted out laughing, and it only took Kwon Soonyoung to put two and two together before bursting into song. They sang her latest song, and they didn’t stop until the sun rose and they all realised the night was long gone. It was when the two sighed and laughed side by side on Lee Seokmin’s bed did they quietly thanked their lucky stars that they both fell apart at the same time. 

Lee Seokmin had then decided to never let Choi Yuna go, and Choi Yuna decided to never let Lee Seokmin make any ill-informed decisions regarding her feelings based on assumptions ever again. 

Their hearts kept bursting unchangingly at the sight of each other, and noticeably ever so full. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next : Song Minho + Bae Joohyun, Choi Seungcheol + ???
> 
> Taking requests / suggestions of F/M crackships.


End file.
